


A Beautiful Wish That Came True

by Quirky_Qwerty



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Clit Stimulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Qwerty/pseuds/Quirky_Qwerty
Summary: After Horde Prime was defeated and the magic was released, everything was perfect. However, Etheria is still in shambles and needed to be rebuilt. Catra and Adora were rekindling their forgotten friendship into an unknown territory of love and affection.The morning after victory, Catra becomes aware that Adora actually wants her and always had; will she accept this fact or run away from it?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 29





	A Beautiful Wish That Came True

It is the morning after Horde Prime was defeated and magic returned to Etheria. Some parts of Etheria are entirely- if not almost entirely- destroyed; especially Bright Moon. The rebellion is now camping on the outskirts of the Bright Moon castle. It is roughly around 5-6 a.m., so everyone is still asleep.

Except for that one tent...

~~~~~~~~~

Catra and Adora are having the time of their lives. They went to their shared tent before anyone else last night to talk. They babbled on and on for hours without end; even past morning.

"Hey, so, um..." Adora starts, nervously. "So, what are we? Are we like, girlfriends, or do you need time?- 'Cause I could always wait-!"

"Adora." Catra interrupts gently yet with a stern voice. The blonde stops dead in her rant and looks at the brunette's beautiful sky blue and golden yellow eyes. "If this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, you better follow it up with some sorta gesture." Catra hints.

Adora caught on to what Catra meant and decided to throw it right back at her. Adora teases, raising her eyebrows in amusement, "Oh? Look at you being all soft. Who knew you could be affectionate?"

"Oh shut up, Adora! I'm just saying..." Catra mumbles the last part. She turns her head to hide the blush, though, to no avail as Adora notices and chuckles lightly.

"Oh, Kitten. It's ok to be embarrassed, absolutely no one is judging you; especially not me." Adora murmurs, softly, pulling Catra's face back to kiss her. "We've been up all night; why don't we get some shut-eye, hm?"

Catra purrs softly and realizes they hadn't slept a wink. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan to me." Catra looks at the blonde and groans, "Ugh, you're gonna lose all your hair if you keep it up in that obnoxious ponytail! Take it out before I go insane!" she exclaims, flicking her tail in annoyance. "Please?" Catra adds, after realizing it sounded angrier than intended.

The princess only laughs at Catra's reaction to her usual poofy ponytail. "If you're going insane, then do something about it." Adora deadpans, smugly.

The feline got a devious idea at that. 'I could always break all her hairties' she thinks.

"Kitty; I need my hairties." Adora warns, sharply yet tenderly.

Catra becomes pale with fright. 'Did she just read my mind!?' she shrieks, inwardly.

Adora chuckles then doubles over, clutching her stomach! Catra is over here mentally panicking while she's as pale as a ghost; and Adora is wheezing!? "Even after hiding your emotions for years; they still show on your face when I'm with you."

"What?" the magicat questions.

"I see the sly smirk on your face, along with your dilated eyes." Adora pauses, "Also... your claws are unsheathed." 

Catra looks down at the nails in question. 'She's right.' the brunette confides, internally. "Oh. Sorry." Catra laments. She looks down at them with disgust; her ears pin firmly to her skull. Memories flood her mind, causing her to remember each and every time she used these claws. Most of these memories are of Adora as She-ra. The time at the Sealieas Seagate, at the Battle of Bright Moon; but the worst memory of all, was when she was chipped and fighting Adora on Prime's flagship. 

"Hey." Adora sternly drawled. She shuffles closer to her love and carefully scratches behind her ear. Catra leans into the touch and exhales a sigh. "I don't care about the past or our bad history. I love you too much to care or even hate you. That's why it was hard for me to fight you in the beginning..." Adora stops and closes her eyes sadly. It is silent for a long moment, drinking all the oxygen, and suffocating both women. Adora decides to bring life back to the air and breaks the tense silence. "Besides, if you're in my present and future, I could care less what happened." That brings Catra back from the terrible reminiscing and smiles warmly. 

"Yeah, we could always make new memories to replace them." Catra answers.

"Exactly. Besides, I'm never letting you go again. I made that mistake before, and I've learned my lesson." Adora vows, determined to keep the promise this time. 

"Really?" the feline hums, uncertain.

"Forever and always." the princess replies, completely devoted to Catra. 

Catra starts to purr louder than she ever has; surprising both of them. They chuckle and close their eyes, succumbing to exhaustion. Then-

"Wait!-" Adora jumps out of her skin when Catra's voice cuts through the scilence, "-Sorry, but I didn't get my gesture from you yet!" Catra asserts, pouting. Adora only laughs at the sight; Catra's turned away slightly, bottom lip pushed out, scowl in place, and arms crossed. 

"Well, come here then." The warrior princess purrs, giggling at the dumbfounded look on her soon-to-be-girlfriend's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I made up! I've read a lot of She-ra fanfics so I have an idea of what one could look like.


End file.
